O Sol estava lá
by Loirinha Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto revela o seu verdadeiro amor a Sakura quando ela está prestes a morrer...


O Sol estava lá, mais brilhante do que nunca, estava lá. Essa estrela estava sempre lá, pelo menos até anoitecer. Infelizmente Naruto não estava lá. Lá ao pé de Sakura. Ela necessitava de muito conforto e carinho. Estava a morrer. Eles amavam-se tanto como uma combinação perfeita de gelado… Mas de vez em quando derretia. E acho que isto acontece com todos os casais. Mas, bom isso não interessa.

Neste momento Sakura está no hospital com uma doença que ninguém conhece. Desconfiam de uma virose que vinha do estrangeiro. Mas não têm a certeza de nada.

Ela cada vez estava pior… Muito magra, já não comia e quase não conseguia falar.

Naruto chegou passados dez dias. Muito apressado começou a correr pelo hospital a procura-la.

Qual seria o quarto?

Qual seria a cama?

Como será que ela está?

Será que morreu?

Foram estas as perguntas que lhe surgiram à cabeça, e muitas mais surgiram, cada vez piores.

Naruto já não sabia o que fazer… Com uma esperança fraca foi à última porta, e lá estava ela ligada à máquina…

Essa máquina avisava que os segundos estavam a passar… Tinham que ser bem aproveitados, pois, talvez, fossem os últimos da sua vida.

Ele aproximou-se da cama com visão apenas para os sedosos cabelos cor- de- rosa, inesquecíveis de Sakura.

Recolheu a cortina que estava a tapar-lhe a vista. Estava mesmo magra.

Desde a última vez que a viu estava pior. Parecia que no hospital só piorava.

De repente viu os belos olhos verdes a abrir lentamente.

- Sakura! – Gritou ele.

-Naruto… Ainda bem que estás aqui. – Disse Sakura com a voz rouca.

-Pareces estar muito mal.

-Não sei… Os médicos têm tratado muito bem de mim, acho que se não fossem eles eu já tinha morri…

Naruto interrompeu com um beijo… Um beijo que durou um segundo mas para eles durou séculos.

Ela nunca se sentiu tão feliz, parecia que por um segundo, apenas por um segundo pôde ser feliz.

Sakura cada vez estava mais magra, mais magra e mais magra. Chegou a uma altura parecia que era só pele e osso.

Ele já não sabia o que fazer estava desesperado, só de pensar que o bebé que ela trazia no ventre morreu, chegava-lhe o sangue à cabeça.

Um dia estava ele ao pé dela, quando de repente ela começou a cuspir sangue. Estava na hora de descobrir o que provocara isto.

Resolveram fazer-lhe uma operação.

Passadas duas horas, ainda com a operação a decorrer, o médico saiu da sala, pediu a Naruto que se aproxima-se e explicou o seguinte:

-Naruto, a Sakura… hum… tem… ovos dentro dela.

-O quê?- Perguntou Naruto- Pode explicar melhor?

-Trata-se de uma coisa monstruosa, uma coisa como nunca antes vista, pelo tamanho dos ovos deve ser um bicho enorme. Depositou os ovos dentro de Sakura, faz com que as crias se alimentem dos órgãos dela…

-Sendo assim, já comeu o meu filho.- Interrompeu Naruto.

-Pois isso é o que é mais estranho. O bebé está em perfeito estado de saúde, mesmo no péssimo de Sakura.

Ao ouvir isto Naruto ordenou às lágrimas que não caíssem, mas a alegria e a tristeza foram tanta que as lágrimas desobedeceram. Em segundos o seu rosto estava banhado delas.

-Por favor Naruto, não se deixe levar pela alegria tem de ir a sua casa encontrá-lo, o futuro de Sakura depende disso… Ao que os nossos investigadores descobriram que se matar a mãe das crias, elas morrem também. Se essa tarefa for bem resolvida, o bebé ainda pode ter mãe.- Incentivou o médico.

Logo depois de ouvir isto, Naruto foi a correr para casa e dirigiu-se ao quarto… Queimou a cama, o cadeirão, os móveis e por fim derrubou a parede.

Não foi o seu espanto que atrás dessa tal parede, estava um bicho gigante. Tinha olhos vermelhos e oito patas, boca como uma pinça, de onde escorria baba espessa. Naruto pegou numa espingarda de matar elefantes, do seu pai, e matou o bicho desconhecido.

No hospital, ao mesmo tempo, as crias pararam de sugar o sangue de Sakura, que quase não havia nenhum, e morreram. Seguida de uma operação cuidadosa poderam voltar à sua vida normal.

Naruto pegou em Sakura e levou-a para casa.

Quando chegou, pegou nos hashis e comeu rámen com ela. Sakura com o passar do tempo, conseguiu voltar ao normal, e teve o bebé, completamente saudável.


End file.
